Annabeth's Surprise
by Crissy Crow
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday and Percy has a surprise for her. will she like it? What is the surprise? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson

I don't know what I was thinking. It was a really stupid idea to try and surprise her. I should have known she was going to totally freak out.

It all started that morning. It was Annabeth's birthday. She was turning 21 and she was as beautiful as ever. I woke up next to her. She was asleep, her cheek was smushed into the pillow and her hair was a wild mess around her face. She always makes fun  
of me because I drool; I never really told her that she does too. I guess I like it how she teases me. I must have been staring at her cute little face for hours. She looked like a little kid, she look so peaceful lying there, like nothing bad had  
ever happened to us. She began to stir; I decided it would freak her out if she caught me staring at her, so I pretended to sleep. I felt her sit up, my eyes close. I heard her yawn and couldn't help but smile.

" I know you're up seaweed brain." She said. I rolled over and started laughing my face off. She sounded so funny all mad and tiredat the same time. "What?" she said, standing with her hands on her hips. "Happy birthday wise girl." I said, sweeping  
my hair out of my face. "Mmmhmm" she replied sitting back down on the messy bed. "I have some really awesome stuff planned today." I said grabbing her and ticking her until she begged me to stop. "I'm gonna get you!" I screamed as she ran through  
our apartment towards the bathroom. She ran in and locked the door laughing. " You'll never catch me!"

I decided to give up and go put the tv on. I texted our friends about something.

Percy- Come to the apartment around four, I'll take Annabeth to dinner, that should be enough time to get the place set up.

Nico- ok we will be there.

Grover- Where is the key gonna be?

Percy- Under the mat.

Hazel- ok Percy stop worrying. Annabeth will love it!

Percy- She better.

Annabeth stepped out of our bathroom with a towel around her. She cracked a huge smile. "I'm going to get dressed, can't wait for my birthday dinner!"

"Hurry up." I said, " I have something fun for us to do before the dinner."

If there is one thing I love about Annabeth, it's that she doesn't take forever to get ready. She came out from our bedroom with some jean shorts, a plaid shirt and her black Conversts. Her curly blond hair, which she had cut to her shoulders, was held  
by a pair of sunglasses. She looked beautiful. She looked like one of those girls you see on the street, dressed just like every other girl, but you can't help but stare because she is ten times more beautiful than any of them. She looked like my  
Annabeth. " wow." Was all I could manage to say.

"Come on Percy." She responded," I want to go where we are going." I smiled and lead her out of the apartment, into the busy streets of New York, and called us a cab.


	2. 2 The Wooden Chair

Disclaimer - I still don't own Percy Jackson unfortunately. The Wooden Chair is a restaurant Iused to go to with my grandmother as a child.

Annabeth's pov

"ladies first." He said opening the cab door. "Why thank you kind sir" I replied with a smile. Today was going perfectly. Percy gave the driver an address and off we where to wherever it was we where going. "I figured we should get a nicebreakfast tostart  
your special day." Percy said placing his warm handon my thigh. I couldn't help but stare into his sea green eyes. He rappedhis armaround my waist and pulled me in for a long kiss. His lips where soft and tasted like coconut.

" mhmm".The taxi driver cleared his throat and turnedto us. I felt myself getting red. "I apologize."Percy said."yeah whatever, that'll be 20 bucks." The driver responded. "Here."Percy saidhanding him a crisp bill. We hopped out

of the cab.

I could already smell the wonderful sentof fried goodness. Above me was a sign the read The Wooden Chair. With a painted Chair above it.

We entered the restaurantand Ifelt a sudden warmth. A young woman with a thick country accent gave us our seats and menus. "Yes! I could really used some southern food right about now " I said to Percy licking my lips. " I thought  
youwould love it." Percy replied smiling his lopsided grin. An older woman with gray hair came to our table with a worn out notepad. " what can I get for y'all two love birds thismornin?" She asked. " mmmmm. I'll get the pancakes with hashbrowns  
and scrambled eggs. " Percy said quickly. " and I'll have the biscuits and gravywith bacon on the side." I said witha smile. " and two hot chocolates as well." Percy said grabbing my hand from under the table. " coming right up." The lady smiled  
a sweet smile and walked away.

Percy and I where talking about the movie we had watched the night before when the woman came back with two plates of steaming hot food. Both plates where filled with food and the mugs of hot chocolate where huge. "Oh my gods." I whispered to Percy. He  
justsmiled back with a look of pure joy on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't eat anymore!" I exclaimed. Percy had somehow managed to eat his entire plate. For me however it was as if with every bite more food had been added to my plate. I couldn't finish it. "That ok babe. You don't have to eat it all. We wouldn't  
/want you belly exploding onyour birthday" he siad messing his hair up with his fingers. Ilaughed and re-positioned my sun glasses. " I think it's time we head to the real fun!" Percy said Percy said lifting me out

of my seat and swinging me around. The waitress came back with the card and we where gone like lightning. To whatever was next.


	3. 3 peacocks

"Wake up Annabeth" I siad. She fell asleep in the cab agian. Must have been all the food we ate. "We are here." Her eyes fluttered open. Gotta love those big stormy grey eyes. "Where are we?" She said in her tired voice. "We are at the zoo!" Iresponded  
/happily. A big smile spread acrossher face. She had those cute little dimples that I could never ignore. "Really! Didn't they just open it yesterday!" "Yeah I got us VIP tickets to see and pet the animals!"

" I love you Pery Jackson!" She squealed and rapped her arms around me. We got out of the cab and Annabeth rushed towards the gates to the zoo. I followed behind her quickly. This was going to be exciting. " Hello I need to see your tickets" the odd lookingman  
/at the ticket booth stared at my Annabeth with thirsty eyes. "Here are the VIP passes for me and my girlfriend of seven years who is not available ever. " I responded. Annabeth glared at my while the saddened man let us through.

It was almost empty in the zoo. VIP passes where pretty exspensive so there where not many people there." We get to ride Go Peds too!" I turned and said to Annabeth who was in awww as the animals around her where all awake and walking towards the gate.  
/We where created by our tour guide. She was a young woman with short short pink hair. " hello Percy and Annabeth! I'll be your VIP tour guidetoday. You guys will have the amazing opportunity to hang out with some of our most friendly animals.

First we are going to take both of you to meet Willy the bear!"

"Wow! I'm so excited!" Annabeth clicked the start on her Go Ped and followed our tour guide. I quickly followed behind her.

After a while of enjoying the breeze and the speed of the Go Peds we arrived at Willy the bears enclosure. "This is Willy" thetour guide explained. He's our very own baby black bear. He was separated from his parents at birth. " "awwwhes so adorable."  
/Annabeth siad picking the small bear up. He cryed but soon serrated as Annabeth rubbed his tummy. "He's super cute." I siad coming up behind Annabeth and rubbing the bear. Annabeth turned and looked at me and smiled. "This is the best birthday present  
/ever!" Annabeth said.

After Willy, we visited Manny the koala, Sammy the kangaroo, Jude the tiger, Suzy the sloth, and Buckchow the horse with whom I had a very interesting conversation with. Annabeth cofounder it hilarious and the tour guide was completely freaked out.

Out last animal was a peacock. Annabeths favorite animal. It just so happened that the feathers from him had all shed. Annabeth got to have one because it was her birthday. She would stop talking about it.

By the time we left the zoo it was about five o'clock. Annabeth was exhaustedand ready for some food. Out dinner was at six so it with perfect with New York Citytraffic. We headed to the limo I had gotten for us and settleddown in the

comfortable seats. We where headed to Miloinius, the most fancy place I have ever seen. I had been saving up for this dinner for over a year. But then again it was a special night. A lot more was going to happen then just annabeths birthday. But that  
/had to remain a secret for now.


	4. The Red Dress

Due to Percy's "brilliant" planning, we now only had six and half minutes to get ready for our romantic dinner for my birthday. Not that I blamed him, he did seem to have a very interesting conversation with the horse back at the zoo. He grabbed my hand ass the cab came to a screeching stop. We hurtled up the stairs to our apartment. He jiggled the keys trying to find the right one. "Dammit." he said. He sounded frustrated. "Calm down Percy, take your time sweetie." I said gently. I was very amused by his agitation. I couldn't help but crack a smile as he finally opened the door. He rushed us towards the bedroom, ordering me to quickly change into my dress that he had waiting for me in the closet.

I opened the door as he quickly undressed and re dressed in an unfamiliar yet glamorous tux. I was in complete awe by the dress that was before me. It was long and mat red with a small cut down the thigh. It was a classic, like something Marlin Monroe would wear. I also noticed a pair of black strappy heels that matched the outfit perfectly. Percy came up behind me as he tugged at his lousy attempted at a tie. "You know Leo has a gift for women's style." Percy said He grinned a devilish grin "Of course I had some say as well."

I felt my cheeks get red as I pulled the dress from the closet and headed to the bathroom. It fit like a glove and although I normally hate dresses, I couldn't help but love it. I plugged in my curling iron and but my earrings on when Percy walked in.

"Holy Aphrodite, You look so good." I smirked as I watches his eyes scan my body and pop out of their sockets. "Thank you Leo." he said raising his hands into the air. I finished off my classic look with some red lips as Percy just watched in awe.

He finally tore his eyes from me to look at his watch. "Oh crap we are going to be late of we don't leave right no!" he said rushing towards the doors. I ran into our bedroom quickly to grab a light coat and the heels and we were out the door. We ran out of the door into the busy streets as I tugged on the heels best as I could.

We grabbed a cab quickly and we were off the "fancy restaurant".

AS we stepped out of the cab to the restaurant, I quickly fixed Percy's hideous tie.

I looked up to read the restaurant sign, it read Ocean Prime.


End file.
